Feats
In addition to the feats in the Experimental Might ''and ''Pathfinder books, these feats may be useful to you – especially once you have hit the level cap. Certain feats are “capstone” feats, intended to reward you for sticking with a certain class to the cap, and often giving unique advantages. Ability Training General You spend time honing one of your Abilities: Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma. Prerequisite: 6th level. Benefit: Choose one Ability; treat that Ability as having a +2 bonus to that Ability Score whenever you are making an Ability Check. This bonus does not count when making a skill check or for any other use of that ability. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times, its effects do not stack. Each time you take this feat it applies to another ability Ability Advancement General Your training pays off, and one of your Abilities increases. Prerequisite: 6th level, Ability Training in the same ability. Benefit: Choose one Ability. You gain a permanent +2 bonus to that ability. This bonus does not stack with the benefit from Ability Training. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times, its effects do not stack. Each time you take this feat it applies to another ability. Arcane Specialization Wizard As you approach the apex of magical ability, you devote yourself to one school of magic and gain subtle benefits. Prerequisite: 6th level Wizard. Benefit: Choose one school of magic. You gain all the bonuses that a 6th level wizard would gain from being a specialist wizard. (For example, a Conjuration specialist would gain Summoner's Charm and Acid Dart, but not Dimensional Steps.) You do not gain extra spell slots, and you do not have to select opposition schools. You may only take this feat once. Aura of Resolve Paladin Your will becomes almost incorruptible and bolsters your allies as well. Prerequisite: Paladin level 6. Benefit: You are immune to charm effects. Allies within 10 feet of you gain +4 to Will saves against charm effects as well. This benefit applies only if you are conscious. Barbaric Resilience Barbarian Prerequisite: Barbarian level 6th Benefit: You gain DR 1/--. Bardic Inspiration Bard Prerequisite: Bard level 6 Benefit: The bonus granted by your inspire courage ability increases to +2. The Black Goddess's Kiss General You have discovered the dark and dangerous magical path known to acolytes of the Black Goddess, Malrian Ikess. Prerequisite: Wisdom 13+ or patron deity Malrian Ikess. Benefit: Add +1 to the spell save DC of all spells you can from the schools of Enchantment, Illusion, and Necromancy, and spells with the Darkness descriptor. You get a +1 bonus on caster level checks to overcome spell resistance for these schools and spells. The Black Goddess's power is less conducive to spells involving energy or matter. Your effective caster level for spells you cast from the schools of Evocation or Transmutation (except for spells with the Darkness descriptor) is reduced by one. (First level character with this feat cannot cast first level spells from these schools.) The reduced caster level affects the spell's range, duration, damage, and so forth, including dispel checks against you. You can no longer cast spells from the light descriptor, no matter what your level is -- these spells automatically fail. Your ability to use magic items that produce light effects is also limited -- you cannot invoke an item's light power if the item's activation method is spell trigger or spell completion (i.e., a wand or a scroll.) Special: The Black Goddess's Kiss comes with a price. When you acquire this feat, your Wisdom score is reduced by two. If this loss or any future Wisdom loss reduces your Wisdom to less than 13, you still retain this feat. Restorative spells cannot reverse this Wisdom loss. You can, however, make a bargain with Malrian Ikess. In exchange for a quest from her clergy (usually to destroy a follower of Nara Litharia of at least your level) you can regain your lost Wisdom; you must then accept the Black Goddess as your patron. If you ever cease to worship her after that, you immediately lose the Wisdom again. Bloodline Power Sorcerer Prerequisite: Sorcerer level 6th Benefit: Select a bloodline from the Sorcerer section of Pathfinder. You gain access to that bloodline’s 1st and 3rd level bloodline powers. Bloodline Spells Sorcerer Prerequisite: Bloodline Power, Sorcerer level 6th Benefit: You can cast each of the first three bonus spells (for 3rd, 5th, and 7th level) of your bloodline once per day as a spell-like ability. Caster Training General You become a more accomplished spellcaster. Requirements: Character level 6, caster level 1 or greater. Benefit: Your caster level increases by 4, to a maximum of 6. Note this only affects Caster Level (i.e., more dice on your damage, no new spells or slots). Child of Autumn Druid You follow Viandra in her Autumnal aspect, the face of chaos and change. Prerequisite: Druid level 1, nonlawful alignment. Benefit: Add Bluff, Hide, and Perform to your Druid class skills. In addition, you can prepare the following spells: *2nd level: Charm Person *4th level: Daze monster *6th level: Displacement Special: A druid can only have one of the Child feats. Child of Spring Druid You follow Viandra in her Spring aspect, the face of order and rebirth. Prerequisite: Druid level 1, nonchaotic alignment. Benefit: The duration of your summon nature’s ally spells is doubled. Creatures summoned with those spells gain a +3 luck bonus on their attack rolls. Special: A druid can only have one of the Child feats. Child of Summer Druid You follow Viandra in her Summer aspect, the face of benevolence and abundance. Prerequisite: Druid level 1, nonevil alignment. Benefit: You get a +2 bonus to saving throws against the supernatural and spell-like abilities of the undead. In addition, you can prepare the following spells: *2nd level: Protection from Evil *4th level: Incorporeal Defense (BoXM) *6th level: Dimensional Anchor Special: A druid can only have one of the Child feats. Child of Winter Druid You follow Viandra in her Winter aspect, the face of chill and decay. Prerequisite: Druid level 1, nongood alignment. Benefit: You can use any druid spell that normally targets animals to target vermin instead. Vermin with no Intelligence score are considered to have an Intelligence score of 2 when dealing with you and can be charmed, calmed, or targeted by Wild Empathy or similar abilities. In addition, your summon nature’s ally spells can summon the following vermin: *SNA I: medium monstrous centipede, small monstrous scorpion, small monstrous spider *SNA II: worker giant ant, large monstrous centipede, medium monstrous scorpion, medium monstrous spider, spider swarm *SNA III: queen giant ant, soldier giant ant, huge monstrous centipede, large monstrous spider. Special: A druid may only have one of the Child feats. Daylight Adaptation General Through long exile from the shadowy chasms of Happat Utthuk, you have overcome the orcish fear of sunlight. Race: Orc. Benefit: You no longer suffer from the Daylight Blindness racial trait. Excelling Flurry Monk Prerequisite: Monk 6 Benefit: You use Flurry of Blows with no penalty to your attack bonus. In addition, you qualify for feats that a Monk may take as 6th level bonus feats. Extra Spell Slot General Prerequisite: Character Level 6th Benefit: Choose a spellcasting class in which you have levels. You gain an additional spell slot at any level you can already cast. Extra Domain Power Cleric Prerequisites: Cleric level 6, Knowledge (religion) 9 ranks, Skill Focus: Knowledge (religon) Benefit: You gain the domain power of one additional domain associated with your deity. You may only take this feat once. Extra Domain Access Cleric Prerequisite: Cleric level 6, Knowledge (religion) 9 ranks, Extra Domain Power, Skill Focus: Knowledge (religion) Benefit: You gain access to the domain spell list of one additional domain assciated with your deity. This domain must be the same one as that chosen for the Extra Domain Power feat. You may only take this feat once. Familiarity With Magic Wizard Careful study of the arcane has left you better prepared to battle other magic-users than many mages. Prerequisite: 6th level Wizard. Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities, and you have a +2 bonus to armor class vs. any spell, spell-like ability, or supernatural ability. Insidious Magic Metamagic You can use the Black Goddess's kiss to hide your spells from the detection of her foes. Prerequisite: The Black Goddess's Kiss Benefit: Whenever a spellcaster who does not possess the Black Goddess's Kiss attempts to detect a magical aura caused by one of your spells, they must make a caster level check (DC 11+your caster level) to successfully detect your spells. Similarly, such a spellcaster attempting to use a divination such as see invisibility to reveal one of your spells must make a caster level check to reveal the effect. The magic-user can check only once for each divination spell used, no matter how many of your spell effects are in the area. This benefit does not count toward spells you cast from the schools of Evocation or Transmutation. From now on, your ability to detect normal magic is impaired. Any divination you use against a non-Kissed effect requires a cast level check (DC 9+the caster's level.) This penalty does not extend to the schools of Enchantment, Illusion, or Necromancy. (You detect them normally.) Learned Some New Tricks Rogue Prerequisites: Rogue level 6. Benefit: You learn one rogue special ability. Special: You may only take this feat once. Martial Veteran Fighter Prerequisites: Fighter level 6th Benefit: You may select feats with a requirement of up to fighter level 8, and with a Base Attack Bonus requirement of up to +8. Special: A fighter may select Martial Veteran as one of his bonus feats. Mighty Wild Shape Druid Prerequisite: Druid level 6, Wild Shape discipline. Benefit: Choose 1 Large and 1 Tiny animal. You can wildshape into those animals. Restoration General Prerequisites: 6th level, ability to cast 6th-level divine spells, Heal 9 Ranks Benefit: You can use Restoration, as the spell (paying the material component), with a casting time of 1 hour, once per day. Skill Beyond Your Years General Prerequisite: Level 6. Benefit: Pick a skill. You gain 2 ranks in that skill. These ranks may exceed your ordinary skill limit. Stone to Flesh General Prerequisites: 6th level, ability to cast 6th-level arcane spells, Craft (Alchemy) 9 Ranks Benefit: You can use'' stone to flesh'', as the spell, with an expensive and secret magical ingredient with a market value of 1000 gp and a casting time of 1 day. Warden of Unuviel Belore Druid You are a warden of the Spirit Wood, and have sworn to protect the sacred forest from all who would harm it. Prerequisite: Druid level 1, elf or half-elf. Benefit: You gain a +2 deflection bonus to your Armor Class while in a forest. Add Climb and Jump to your Druid class skills. In addition, you can prepare the following spells: *2nd level: Protection from Evil *4th level: Detect Thoughts *6th Level: Displacement Category:Rules